


Do You Voodoo?

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Kingsley deals with the Muggle Minister and his obsession with the occult.





	Do You Voodoo?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 15 prompt: voodoo dolls
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/PE92wCg.jpg)

Kingsley breathed deeply and adjusted his tie and the lapels of his jacket. He might need to have the fit on his arms altered, it seemed the weightlifting he'd recently begun engaging in might actually be making a difference. He blinked and twisted his wrist, subtly checking the time on his watch. He tapped his fingers on his thigh and his toes in his shoes and let his mind wander to the professional Quidditch game he would be going to see later in the month. He licked his lips, raised his eyebrows for a moment, turned his head, nodded.

His gaze dropped to the oddly lumpy form under his dinner partner's napkin and then back up to look the other man in the eyes. "Pardon me, Minister, but except for a small isolated group of practitioners in the Caribbean and West Africa, we don't typically use Voodoo dolls." He paused and watched the slight disappointment flash in the eyes of the paranoid man sharing a meal with him.

"Oh," he paused looking down at the mishappen doll under the napkin. He swallowed thickly and then returned his eyes to Kingsley, "What else can I do to, you know, hurt my enemies?"

Kingsley didn't bother being subtle with his sigh this time. Why was he the one having to deal with this particular Muggle?


End file.
